1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a chair particularly suited for the bathing of infirm or otherwise disabled persons.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
The inventor is aware of the following patents which may be relevant to the present invention: Kavanagh, U.S. Pat. No. 2,582,439; Fain et al, U.S. Pat. No. 2,985,889; Eddy, U.S. Pat. No. 3,252,167; Cotner, U.S. Pat. No. 3,280,409; Garr, U.S. Pat. No. 3,961,380; and Herman, U.S. Pat. No. 4,254,517. Kavanagh discloses a pneumatic seat and back rest lounging device to comfortably support the back and head of a bather. Fain et al discloses a bathing recliner which will comfortably support a bather in a reclining position. Eddy discloses a bathtub safety seat having brackets which are permanently secured to the walls of a bathtub by waterproof cement, and having a bench-type seat that is pivotally attached to the brackets. Cotner discloses a lift for a sitz bath that includes a chair and a hydraulic mechanism for moving the chair and occupant into and out of the bathtub. Garr discloses a bathtub appliance having a bladder for being filled with warm water on which a persons can sit or recline, and a flexible cover attached to the bladder forming a heated enclosure for the persons, body with only the persons's head extending out of the enclosure. Herman discloses a bathtub lift assembly including an inflatable cushion positioned on the floor of a bathtub for being inflated with water from the bathtub faucet and for being deflated while a person is sitting thereon to lower the person to the floor of the bathtub.
None of the above patents disclose or suggest the present invention. For example, none of the above patents disclose or suggest a bath chair comprising a body including a seat portion for supporting a bather's buttocks, and including a back portion for supporting the bather's back; the body having a plurality of apertures through the seat portion for allowing water to pass therethrough and having a plurality of apertures through the back portion for al owing water to pass therethrough.